


mode of ... [ pain(less) ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Rings, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Añadir cosas a su rutina de pareja la mayoría de las veces —sino es que siempre— es idea de Tsukishima.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 3





	mode of ... [ pain(less) ]

Añadir cosas a su rutina de pareja la mayoría de las veces —sino es que _siempre_ — es idea de Tsukishima.

Tetsurō a veces se sorprende pensando en que su adorable _KeiKei_ tiene ideas bastante interesantes. Aunque casi siempre termina pensando en si es una buena idea o no, pero al final termina por ceder porque Kei es demasiado insistente en lo que quiere y sabe cómo conseguir lo que sea.

En verdad, _lo que sea._

Cómo la vez en la que intentaron una sesión ambos con los ojos vendados, o cuando salió a relucir el tema que tiene Kuroo con las infinitas piernas de Kei, que más que molestarle al rubio, le pareció algo _adorable_ y esa semana se consiguió un par de medias largas y Tetsurō casi se muere.

O la ocasión en la que Tsukishima había sugerido usar un anillo para el pene con el propósito de tener una venida mucho más placentera.

Y pues, tenía razón, correrse ese día fue demasiado placentero, pero el dolor de saber que estaba evitando un proceso natural en su cuerpo le pareció una experiencia bastante dolorosa que no quiere repetir, gracias.


End file.
